Something Missing
by serafina19
Summary: Finger lightly tapping against the side of the phone, Oliver eventually entered: "You should see the city from up here..."  Missing scene from Charade.


**Warning: **This is essentially Oliver's side of the text he sent to Chloe in "Charade," but spoiler-wise, only up to "Escape."

_Sera's Scribbles: Lyrics are from "The City Lights" by Umbrellas._

* * *

><p><strong>Something Missing<strong>

_So have you been to a place like this?  
>To see your breath as it paints against the sky<br>The fever is near  
>I wish you were here<br>_

Entering his bedroom again, Oliver looked out his window to admire his hometown's downtown skyline. He had long given up trying to sleep, as he spent hours tossing and turning, trying to get some valuable shut-eye, but it never came.

It had been the same story the previous nights; only he had usually spent the night walking the streets. There wasn't any particular destination, just a relative need for fresh air. The first time, he even found himself chuckling over the last time he had taken a walk at midnight as himself, and not as his leather-wearing alter ego. It had felt oddly refreshing, but the next night, that feeling died quickly as people pointed him out on the streets. Although Oliver had accepted the fact he was a celebrity no matter where he went, those nights, his status really got to him, making him realize that he needed one night out the watchful eye of the public.

However, that didn't mean that he wanted to spend the night alone. For years, that had been his life, unless he had the company of his team or some nameless socialite, but now, he couldn't accept it. Clothed only by a pairs of boxers, he had walked around his penthouse, only to realize how empty the place felt. Sure, it had the highest quality in everything it did contain, but Oliver could only think about what was missing.

Sliding the door to his balcony open, he tensed at the chill that always seemed to be present at this time of day, no matter how warm California got. Watching as his breath painted the air around him, Oliver rested his hands on the railing, more than aware he lacked the usual glass of scotch that joined him in these kinds of meditation, but right now, alcohol was the last thing on his mind. For some reason, he couldn't stop think about _her_. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, she was the reason he found himself restless in sleep, and the reason Oliver found himself disappointed when he woke up alone.

Minutes, maybe hours passed before the sun cracked over the horizon, and Oliver had stayed on the balcony, his body more than used to the morning chill. It was then that Oliver realized that he had never taken the time to admire a sunrise like this before. Most of the time, he would roll over in bed, not wanting to face the day, or the hangover he was likely nursing. But it was beautiful, and it made him think of her that much more because Chloe would appreciate this.

She was a lover of the simple things, the beauties most people took for granted, which is why it baffled Oliver as to why she'd give him a second look, but she did, and he wasn't about to take that for granted, no matter what Clark thought.

Staring over at his phone that he had left outside on the table, he calculated the time difference in his head, and figured a little text message wouldn't hurt. A text didn't require him to second guess his tone, nor did he have to worry about saying the wrong thing. A text said _I'm thinking about you_, not _I miss you _or any other thought that would scare her, because that was the last thing he wanted.

Lining up the phone's camera lens, Oliver took a shot of the skyline, smiling at the resulting photo. Entering her number, he began to consider a proper message. Finger lightly tapping against the side of the phone, Oliver eventually entered:

"_You should see the city from up here..."_

Simple, honest, and not something she couldn't over-analyze... or at least Oliver hoped that was the case.

With a final look at the sunrise, Oliver re-entered the penthouse, tossing the phone on his bed as he got ready. He kept an ear open for a possible response, but he wasn't surprised that he never got one by the time he retrieved his phone. She was busy, and besides, he'd return to Metropolis in a couple of days. For now, that would be enough.

**~End~**


End file.
